Life of an Atrian Princess
by lovetoread134
Summary: Dani is a 16 year old Atrian teenager who arrived on earth 6 years before the others. She knows almost nothing about who she is. But she's about to find out and fall in love along the way
1. Chapter 1

Seeing** as I can't find any other Sondiv words other lamp light flash...etc any words that are suppose to be Sondiv will be in** _italics_ **Any song lyrics will be in _bold_ _italics_**

* * *

**Roman pov**

I wake when I feel someone shake me.

''Thank Atria your up it's almost time for school'' my sister Sophia says cheerfully then walks out the room.

I swing my legs over the side my bed and hop down. I walk into my little bathroom turn on the shower quickly strip and step in not really caring what the temperature is.

School I run though my head as I start washing my body. It's so new to me seeing as this is the first time any Atrian is allowed out the sector and it's not just me it's Sophia, Drake, Teri, Jackson, Emma, and Kai. We are known as the Atrian 7 in the new interrogation program my father Nox, a women named Gloria who is the United States liaison, and a teenage named Dani created. At least it will give me a chance to find her the one that saved me on Arrival Day. When war broke out and my father told me to run I did straight into her barn or her parents anyways.

I guess I made to much noise because next thing I knew this little angel came into the barn and saved me. The weird thing about her was she had markings of an Atrian but when I tried speaking Sondiv to her she looked at me strangely. Never the less she coaxed me up on the second story wrapped me in a blanket. The next morning she showed up with two cold slices of pizza and water. She sat with me while I ate then stayed and showed me how to make a star out of string.

That's when the United States Army showed up and shot me for protecting her all I can remember is her markings that looked like tendrils and her beautiful smile and forest green eyes. When I was returned to my family and I healed from my injury I told them who I met but they thought I was just in shock and the explain to me that the Atrians with those markings died when Atria was dying because they were connected to the planet for they could control the five elements they were the royal family.

''ROMAN HURRY UP'' Sophia yells

''ALMOST READY'' I yell back turning off the water and jumping out.

* * *

**Dani pov**

I listen to Kelly Clarkson Stronger as I make my morning 10 mile run to the hospital to check on my best friends Julia and Emery before I go to school. My first day back from spending the whole summer in Washington with Gloria disusing political Atrian matters with U.S leaders. Given that I'm the only Atrian with citizenship and came here 16 years ago rather then the other Atrians 10.

My parents found me in a spacecraft much like the one the rest of my kind arrived in only smaller. No one knew where the spacecraft came from and seeing as I was just a baby the U.S though what harm could I do. So I given a name and a social security card and the family that found me adopted me. As I grew older I found that I was just like any Atrian though I didn't know that at the time. The one thing I can do that other Atrians can't is control the elements.

When the whole world found out that the U.S was already harboring a six year old alien they wanted me to be put in the Sector with all the others The president wouldn't do it though and as far as New Orleans was concerned I was just sweet ole Danielle Williams daughter to Jean and Marshall Williams one of the riches people in the U.S and little sister in Eric Williams minus the red hawks of course .

I walk into the hospital without worry most of everyone was use to seeing me. I take my ear buds out as I approach the desk nurse Hattie.

''Hello Dani dear how are you'' Hattie ask smiling when she looks up from some paperwork and sees me.

''Hi Hattie I'm good how are you'' I ask leaning against the desk.

''I'm great honey what can I do for you today'' She ask given me her full attention.

''I'm here to see Julia and Emery'' I tell her even though she already knows standard protocol to ask.

''I'm sorry to say they went into surgery 20 minutes ago and won't be out for atleast 3 hours'' she reports to me sadly.

''Why what happen'' I ask hurriedly worry coloring my voice.

''The doctors are trying to remove more of the tumor that's inside them'' She informs me.

''Oh umm... I'll come back later then'' I tell her firmly already having made up my mind.

''Ok dear see you then'' She tells me as I turn reinsert my ear buds starting my run home.

* * *

**Roman pov**

I look out the SEU bus window as we enter the humans high school, our high school. What's waiting for us doesn't surprise me it's what usually is around when we are mentioned or going to be somewhere. A dozen reporters and hundreds of red hawks. Sophia, who's sitting beside me, grabs my hand and squeezes it I squeeze back. The bus stops and we unload once we step off the bus the roars of the red hawks get louder.

I put an arm around Sophia's shoulders protectively. We are herded in to the school where they ask stand in a straight line while they scan our wrist bands. Then we are taken up stairs where we find our lockers which have been tagged.

Drake being Drake cusses in Sondiv and punches a locker.

''The humans are savages every single one of em'' He says then looks at me.

''Right Roman'' He ask like I'm the final voice in how he thinks and acts.

''Drake maybe you should stop looking at others to make decisions on how you act, feel and think and start looking inside yourself for those answers'' I tell him just before the bell rings.

I grab Sophia's hand and drag her to our first class leaving Drake's shocked face behind.

* * *

**Dani pov**

Shit I'm late I think as I run down the hall to my first class. When I got back from my hospital run the house was empty given that my dad was away on business for another two days, my brother was at school already, and mom was at work already. I ran and took a quick shower and picked out my outfit which consisted of a purple snug dress that came to about my thigh with a black belt that hung off my waist and purple converse with black laces. My chestnut colored hair was done in a tight complicated braid.

I enter the class just as the teacher aka my mom was making introduction. She and the rest of the class goes silent as I walk in. Everyone looked how they always looks bored except the Atrian 7 who looks shocked to see me given I'm an Atrian and I'm a citizen though they don't know that.

''Ms. Williams just because your my daughter doesn't mean you get special treatment'' My mom tells me.

''Of course not.. sorry'' I say to her lowly taking my seat.

''Don't let it happen again'' She orders me going back to introduction.

''Yes ma'am'' I say sinking lower in my seat as I feel fourteen pairs of eyes on me.

It's going be along day as she starts class


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks of the reads and favs and reviews.

* * *

**Roman pov**

I can believe she's here I think staring at her in compete awe. Everyone in the room seems like they see her all the time and I guess they do from what I just heard. The 7 of us just look at her in awe because A) she's Atrian and living out the sector and B) She has royal markings which means she's a princess. I can see how much our staring affects her and makes her uncomfortable by how she sits so low in her seat. The time seems to fly by and the next thing I know the bell rings and she zooms out the class like red hawks are chasing her.

The rest of the student body gets up to pack their belongs. All seven of us just sit there until Mrs. Williams comes over to us.

''Is there something wrong'' She ask with genuine concern.

We all look at one another and surprisingly Teri answers

''Mrs. Williams you said that girl was daughter''

''Please Teri call me Jean and I did say that'' Jean answers back with a warm smile.

''How can she be your daughter if she's Atrian'' Teri ask confusion on her face.

''My husband and I found her in a small aircraft much like the one you and the rest of you kind arrived in we adopted her'' Jean tells us.

''Even after you found out she was an alien'' Teri ask shock in her voice.

''Yes even after.. despite what your mother and the rest of the Trags think there are humans that want to see you free from that prison they keep you in their.. just like diamonds you have to find them'' Jean says going over to her desk and straighten some papers.

''How did you know my mother was the leader of the Trags'' Teri ask even more shock colors her voice.

''Because my daughter told me, she along with Ms. Garcia and Roman fathers Nox created the integration program, but she and she alone hand picked you from countless others when I asked why she picked the 7 of you she just smiled one of those rare sun struck smiles and said you will just have to wait and see.. and I do look forward to seeing what she sees in you in all of you'' Jean finishes just as the warning bell rings signaling next period.

''Oh here let me write ya'll a pass'' she say grabbing pen and paper.

* * *

**Dani** **pov**

OH MY GOD I think running into the locker room of the swimming pool area and locking the door. I turn and slide down the door until my butt hits concrete. I didn't expect that my presence would cause such a shock in them or how I reacted to their shock. So I decide to do what I always do when I'm stressed or worried or really any overwhelming emotion I swim. I strip out my dress, pull off my converse and my socks and put them with my book bag inside a locker. I unlock the door and step out again without hesitation because everyone was use to seeing me. I run and dive right in and right away I can feel my body relax and my breathing though my skin lungs taking dominant over my regular air breathing lungs(She wears her bathing suit under all her clothes which are the same kind that Sophia was wearing just one of every color so this one would be purple).

Seeing as I don't need to come up for air it doesn't take me long to go back and fourth(She swims like Sophia) a few dozen times I beat my brother Eric's record by a minute. I then settle at the bottom of the pool just feeling everything going on around me I even start a little wave to entertain myself. To me it felt like just a few minutes but I guess it was hours because by chance when I look up I see the outline of Lucas one of my best friends. I push myself off the pool floor and as I break to the surface and start swimming over to Lucas he squats down and balances on the balls of his feet.

''I knew I'd find you here.. you missed three classes'' He stated cocking his head a small smile gracing his lips.

''What have I missed'' I ask taking a hold of the side of the pool.

''Well Taylor tried moving in on the hulk Atrian guy-

''You mean Drake'' I look at him pointedly

''Yeah him anyways Taylor tried and got shut down BIG TIME'' Lucas tells me laughing.

''Man I wish I could have seen it'' I laugh along with him at the image of Taylors shocked face comes to mind.

''Yeah I wish you could have to'' He tells me offering me his hand to help me out of the pool.

I look at his out stretched hand then at him then pushing my self off the side of the pool.

''What if I don't want to get out of the water'' I tease.

''To bad now come on we are late for lunch'' he says still having his hand out.

''Give me one good reason why I should get out'' I demand prolonging what is going to happen anyways.

''Because we have to relieve Susan and Zeke of yearbook editing and we have to finish those scrapbooks for the hospital'' Lucas reasons while indicating I should take he's hand.

''I guess you're right'' I say making my voice sound defeat as I swim over to him and grab his hand.

''Yeah'' he says out loud oh this will be fun I think before pausing to look up at him before tighten my grip a moment before he understand what I'm going to do. The splash of his body hitting the water echoes throughout the pool area.

* * *

**Roman pov**

For the past three hours I along with, Sophia, Drake, Teri, Emma, Jackson, and Kai have been looking for Dani so far no luck. As we sit down I look around to see if I can see Dani nothing nobody even close to how breathtaking she looks. I sit back and try to listen to my sister ramble obsessively about humans not that I hate humans I, like my father want to see co existence between our two races it just gets annoying after a while.

Suddenly the door of the cafeteria opens and the very girl I was thinking about walks in but instead of the braid she had it in earlier it was curls of red and brown framing her face beautifully. She walks to a table where two others were hunched over discussing something she smiles, sits her bag down on ground and says something to the two and they leave.

We all look at her as she starts to get busy arranging papers. I look at the 6 others and I know what their thinking who should approach her first. I take a deep breathe and stand and make my way over to her.

* * *

**Dani pov( played by anna popplewell just imagine her hair chestnut color and eyes green)**

As I start to get to work on the backdrop for the yearbook I feel someone come up behind me.

''This your club'' A voice ask as I turn and come face to face with Roman Nox's son.

I can't help my jaw a little at the site of him I mean I've seen him in a photo but up close...WOW.

''Yeah'' I answer as soon I'm able to.

''What's it for'' He ask looking at me to the painting he was holding.

''I go to the surrounding hospitals with my friend Lucas and spend the day painting and scrapbooking with some of the children in the Cancer ward'' I answer moving closer to him to get a better look at the painting and immediately recognize who it belongs to.

''I find it fun it's very calming for the kids that I work with'' I continue as my eyes roam over his perfect body taking in everything from the tree like markings to the type of shoes his wearing which are black tattered converse.

''Can anyone join'' he ask setting the painting down turning fully toward me checking me out like I did him.

I blush ducking my head which causes a lock of my hair fall over my face.

He takes his right hand out of his pocket and brings it to swipe the lock of hair behind my ear. I follow this action with my eyes then they lock with his.

We just stare at one another, it was like looking into a endless ocean of emotion, until the screech of a chair breaks our connection. I turn to the side to see Eric coming toward us with a pissed off look on his face.

''Don't panic'' I tell Roman as I turn back to him ''my brother'' I finish turning back around and stopping Eric from going further then a few step from Roman.

''Move Dani.. before I move you myself'' Eric growls glaring over my shoulder at Roman.

''As if you could'' I tell him not moving.

''Roman was just saying hi'' I continue as he continues to glare at Roman.

He snorts then says ''Oh yeah well let me show him how human males say hi to each other''

''Eric Hugo Williams you will stop this immediately'' I tell him.

Eric steps back looking at me surprise on his face.

''You sound like mom'' he tells me smiling

I smile back ''that's what I was aiming for'' I tell him stepping aside.

''Roman'' I call looking at him which I find he's looking at me already.

''This is my brother Eric.. Eric this is Roman'' I introduce the both of them.

''Nice to meet you'' Roman says holding out his hand for Eric to shake.

Eric looks at Roman's hand then at me which I look at him pleading to play nice with the new Atrians.

he sighs before grabbing Romans hand firmly.

''Like wise'' he says letting go of Roman's hand.

I look between the two ''Well if your done PMSing let introduce you to the others'' I offer .

Without waiting for a reply I take ahold of his arm and pull him over to the Atrians table. Once there I drop his arm and smile at the six others they smile back.

''Hi I'm Dani and this is my brother Eric'' I tell them.

(FROM LEFT TO RIGHT)

''I'm Sophia'' A girl who looks like Roman sticks her hand Eric and I take turns shaking her hand.

''I'm Drake'' same process.

''I'm Teri'' same process.

''I'm Jackson'' same process.

''I'm Emma'' same process.

''I'm Kai'' same process.

''It's an honor to meet you in person'' I tell them sincerely.

''No the honor is all ours'' Drake tells me the rest agree.

I cock my head in confusion wondering what they mean by that but deciding to let it go.

''Anyways Eric did you know that Roman and his sister Sophia are from the Zwahan tribe aka the ruling tribe all four Atrian tribes''

''Really that's interesting'' He says curiously.

''Yep and Drake is from the Vwasak tribe aka the warrior tribe''

''Explains his size'' Eric mumbles.

''Indeed'' I say.

''Teri is from Iwabas tribe aka the mystic tribe'' I continue.

''That's cool'' he says.

''Jackson and Emma are from the Swamad tribe aka the agricultural tribe'' I tell him.

he nods.

''And Kai is from the Iwabas tribe'' I finish. he nods

''So now that you met can you please try an not kill anyone'' I ask

''Sorry you know how protective I get'' He defends him self

''Yeah don't I know it'' I tell him smiling at him then dropping when I look behind him.

he notice my sudden mood change an look behind him and growls when he sees who it is.

coming toward us was Grayson Montrose my ex boyfriend

''Hold it Romero'' Eric says stepping in between Grayson and I

''I need to talk to Dani privately'' he says looking straight at me.

''Whatever you got to say to her just say it'' Eric tells him.

''Why don't you let Dani speak for herself'' Grayson says glancing at Eric.

''I believe you heard my brother correctly'' I spit at him crossing my arms.

''Look I'm sorry about what my parents tried to do but I'm not a like them'' he tells me pleading for me to understand.

''Yeah you seem pretty broken up about it'' I tell him.

''I know I have no right to ask this of you but I'm begging you please drop the charges on my parents'' he ask.

''Oh so NOW we get down to what you really want.. your not sorry for your parents almost placing a bomb in the Sector.. you just don't want your parents to get the death penalty'' I tell him.

''Look I'm sure if you drop the charges then they try anything again'' he tells me.

''You either think I'm that stupid or that you actual have that kind sway over me'' I tell him.

''Listen what you need-

''NO what you need to do is get the FUCK OUT my face'' I sat stepping closer to him.

''Fine this isn't over'' he says then walks away.

''The Red Hawks tried bombing the Sector'' Sophia says.

''Yes they did but don't worry I'm moving all Atrians to a more secure an better living arrangement'' I tell her.

''Where would that be'' Teri asks.

''My home where else'' I tell her grinning.


End file.
